Gondor Boy and other weird Song Parodies!
by Faramir Fancier
Summary: Some parodies that I wrote at 11:30 pm, mostly songs. The first one is in the title! So read, review, and enjoy!
1. Gondor Boy

A/N: Do you really think I own Lord of the Rings? Or "Sk8tr Boi" by Avril? I didn't think so. So, whatever enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

"GoNdOr BoI" (That would be "Gondor Boy" for you who really need to know the title)

He was a boy, She was a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

Gondor for him, Rohan for her

They came from different worlds.

He wanted her, she'd never tell

But she didn't want him as a, well...

Her older brother

Stuck up his nose

'Cause he had a problem with his Gondorian Clothes!

He was a Gondor boy

She said, "See ya later boy!"

He wasn't good enough for her!

She hasn't seen him since

'Cause now he's a famous prince

That girl came crashing back down to Middle Earth!

Five years from now, she sits at home

She's got nothing to do and she's all alone!

Looks out the window, who does she see?

Gondor boy making a new decree!

There's a ball tonight; she talks to her bro

He already knows and he plans to go

She goes as well, stands down in the crowd

And looks up at the man she turned down!

He was a Gondor boy

She said, "See ya later boy!"

He wasn't good enough for her!

He's only seen her once,

Princely duties are too much fun

To worry 'bout the girl who turned him down!

Sorry, Eowyn, you missed out,

Faramir is my boy now!

We are more than just good friends,

This is where your story ends!

I'm surprised you couldn't see

What a man that Prince could be

There is more than meets the eye

I see the soul that lives inside

He's just a boy; I'm just a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love, haven't you heard?

How we rock the Gondorian world!

He is a Gondor boy

Now we're together boy

He is the perfect guy for me!

We'll be in Ithilien

Singing a song we penned

About a girl he used to know!

* * *

Review so I know if I should write more parodies! 


	2. MERRY Sings a SONG!

A/N: Well, since the muses have decreed it, I've written more! Yes, finally, you can get more of this madness that I write. So, sit back and finally see what I've been slaving away at! Whoop!

* * *

Part of that War: Merry   
(Part of your World, The Little Mermaid)  
  
Look at Pippin  
  
Isn't he neat?  
  
Wouldn't you say that his armor beats  
  
Everything else in the world  
  
A world that has everything?  
  
Look at myself,  
  
Nothing so cool  
  
Nothing that makes the ladies all drool  
  
Lookin' around here you think  
  
Sure, Pip gets everything.  
  
He gets to go to Minas Tirith  
  
He gets to save the son of the Steward  
  
You want cool armor? He's got plenty  
  
But who cares? I'm just here and want more!  
  
I'm wanna be where the fighting is  
  
Be an esquire and ride some horses  
  
Ridin' along with—what's her name again?—oh, Eowyn.  
  
Sittin' round here you won't get too far  
  
Armor's required for battle fighting  
  
Riding around on a—what's the word?—battle ground  
  
Where the swords cling  
  
Where the armor gleams  
  
Where thieves become heroes and battles are won  
  
Just little me  
  
Wishes to be  
  
Part of that War!!!  
  
What would I do  
  
To spend a day saving a nation?  
  
What would I pay  
  
To spend a day  
  
Fighting for those I love?  
  
Betch in war they don't care if you're  
  
An Elf or if you're a halfling  
  
Gifted people who are able  
  
To make a stand.  
  
I'm ready to know what the others know  
  
What's it like to be a hero?  
  
What's a hero and how do they get their title?  
  
When's it my turn?  
  
Wouldn't I love?  
  
Love to be in that war over there?  
  
A hobbit like me  
  
Wishes to be  
  
Part of that War!!

* * *

A/N: Not exactly happy, but it'll do. Look for more updates soon!! 


	3. Boromir charms us all with his voice?

A/N: Welcome, my lovely friends! I've written more, and this time, it's More Little Mermaid! Since my young cousins have come over, all they've been singing is that...ARGH! Murder on the brain! But enjoy the gifts that the muses have given me!

* * *

In our City: Boromir   
(Under the Sea, the Little Mermaid)

The marble is always whiter  
  
In somebody else's town  
  
You think about being like me  
  
But that means you're going down  
  
Look at the city around you  
  
Right hear on a mountain cliff  
  
Such wonderful things surround you  
  
Now do you catch my drift?  
  
In our city  
  
In our city  
  
Bro, it's cool here, we got a pool here take it from me!  
  
We're used to relaxing all day,  
  
Out in Rohan they slave away!  
  
Now that's revolting, here you are gloating in our city!  
  
In here all the people happy  
  
As through the streets the roam  
  
Those in the Shire ain't happy  
  
They sad cause the live in holes  
  
But those in Gondor are lucky  
  
They're spared from a horrid fate!  
  
In Rohan when a king ain't happy  
  
Guess whose head is on the plate?  
  
In our city  
  
In our city  
  
No body kills us, then tries to grill us naturally  
  
(Faramir: Actually, Dad tried to roast me alive!)  
  
We're all happy right here, so little bro don't shed a tear!  
  
We're having fun here out in the sun here  
  
In our city!!

* * *

A/N: Faramir's line is not singing and gets covered by Boromir singing. Bori is singing to Fari, if you didn't guess. So, more is on the way, including NO MORE LITTLE MERMAID!!!!! WHOOO! And I honestly don't know if Kings of Rohan behead people, it rhymed and fit in, so guess what happened?


	4. Aragorn, Faramir, and Denethor sing!

A/N: More from me! Little Mermaid is abandoned! Now I've moved on to the Lion King, with a song that has been done so many times it has an identity crisis! On with my parodies!

* * *

I Just Can't Wait to be King: Aragorn, with Faramir and Denethor   
(I Just Can't Wait to be King, the Lion King)

Aragorn: I'm gonna be a mighty King, so Uruk-hai beware!  
  
Denethor: Well, I've never seen a King of Men with quite so grungy hair!  
  
Aragorn: I'm gonna be an awesome king, like no king was before!  
  
I'm gonna boss Denethor around, I'm gonna rule Gondor!  
  
Denethor: Your orders really don't do anything!  
  
Aragorn: Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
  
Denethor: (spoken) Boromir would have been a better king and you know it!  
  
Aragorn: No listening to Elrond!  
  
Faramir: No listening to Boromir!  
  
Aragorn: Faramir's the Steward!  
  
Faramir: Because there's a dead Boromir!  
  
Denethor: HE'S NOT DEAD!  
  
Aragorn: Free to ride around all day!  
  
Denethor: That is so out!  
  
Aragorn: Free to run it all my way!  
  
Denethor: I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart!  
  
Aragorn: Kings don't need advice from pyromaniacs from a start!  
  
Denethor: If this is where the line of Kings is going, kick him out!  
  
Out of Gondor, out of Middle Earth, he cannot be allowed!  
  
This Aragorn is getting ideas that are crazy things!  
  
Aragorn: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
  
(Musical interlude...)  
  
Aragorn: From Rohan to Gondor  
  
And Lorien to Mirkwood  
  
The Shire to Rivendell  
  
I'm gonna rule for good!  
  
Denethor: NOT YET!!!  
  
Aragorn: Denethor's gonna beg on his knees  
  
And Arwen's gonna be my lovely queen  
  
It's gonna be my first big act as King  
  
Cause I just can't wait to be King!  
  
Yeah, I'll kick ass when I'm king  
  
I just can't wait to be King!!

* * *

A/N: More Lion King Next! Merry and Pippin finally sing together!! More Disney movies get LotR songs! Check soon!


	5. Merry and Pippin Rob Liquor stores! YAY!

A/N: More of my Parodies! Next are Merry and Pippin! Then we move to another classic...Aladdin! WHOO!! When it switches from Merry to Pippin and they only have one line each, it's spoken. Anything that rhymes or sounds like it rhymes is the song. But you should know if you've heard the song.

* * *

We want beer: Merry and Pippin   
(Be Prepared, the Lion King)  
  
Merry: I never knew that my favorite tavern  
  
Would never serve ale again  
  
And so I searched ending never  
  
Each search was a pain in the neck  
  
It's clear from the lack of good ale  
  
That you don't care if I drink here  
  
But we're talking profit and sales  
  
It's a shame how I must get my beer!  
  
So prepare for the upset of a lifetime  
  
You'll be sad when you get the bad news  
  
The lack of good ale will plummet your sales  
  
Pippin: And how will we get it?  
  
Merry: Now Pippin, don't fret  
  
I know it sounds horrid  
  
But it could be morbid  
  
If we never can drink again  
  
So we're currently robbing you here  
  
We want beer!  
  
Pippin: Yeah, we want beer! Sure we want beer! For what?  
  
Merry: So we can drink!  
  
Pippin: Can't we have water?  
  
Merry: No, fool we need liquor! And alcohol, too!  
  
Pippin: Great idea! Who needs water? No water, no water, lalalalalala!  
  
Merry: Idiot! There will still be water!  
  
Pippin: Hey, but you said....  
  
Merry: But we'll have the beer! Stick with me, and you'll never be sober again!  
  
Pippin: Yeah, all right long live Merry! Long live Merry!  
  
It's great that I'll soon be drunk  
  
With the dude who made all beer free!  
  
Merry: Of course, you'll smell like a skunk,  
  
But, hey, that's all right by me!  
  
The future is flowing with liquor  
  
And though we're main addressees,  
  
The point, Pip, I must emphasize is  
  
You wouldn't be anywhere without me!  
  
So prepare for the heist of the century!  
  
We'll rob all the liquor stores blind!  
  
Careful planning, robbing skills spanning  
  
A year of denial, are reasons why we'll  
  
Have been untaxed, uncharged and unpacked  
  
After we get the stolen beer here  
  
Yes our mugs and bottle openers are feared,  
  
We want beer!  
  
Yes our mugs and bottle openers are feared,  
  
We want beer!!!!!!

* * *

A/N: There, something a bit more Merry and Pippin-ish. And it's more happy. Goody! Well, I sure hoped you liked their evil plans to rob liquor stores...and they succeed! Go them! Next is, oh, I dunno, someone singing something from Aladdin, what song and who I have no idea. But look for it! 


	6. A mushy song about Eowyn and Faramir sob

A/N: Here's more from me! I've jumped off the Little Mermaid and now we're on to Aladdin! Ok, so this one is a bit...mushy...but I wrote it a 1:00 A.M.! Give me a break!!! And I have realized that I will never get Faramir, except for in my own little world, which has been destroyed. So, yeah, a mushy song, of which there will be one more, unless I really burn it. So, enjoy.

* * *

A Whole New Town: Faramir, Eowyn   
(A Whole New World, Aladdin)  
  
Faramir: I can show you a town  
  
Shining shimmering splendid  
  
Tell me shieldmaiden when did  
  
You last let your heart decide?  
  
I can open your heart  
  
Heal your wounds from another  
  
Take you and show you wonders  
  
In this White City of mine.  
  
A whole new town  
  
A new amazing country for you  
  
No one to tell me no, or say to go  
  
Or say I'm not succeeding.  
  
Eowyn: A whole new town  
  
No painful memories here for me  
  
And when I'm here with you  
  
I love the view  
  
Cause now I'm in a whole new town with you.  
  
My pain of yesterday gone  
  
My heart filled with a new feeling  
  
Walking, talking, and being  
  
With you outside tonight  
  
A whole new town!  
  
Faramir: Don't you dare say goodbye  
  
Eowyn: A thousand brand new things to see  
  
Faramir: Hold your breath it gets better  
  
Eowyn: I'm like a falling star  
  
I've fell so far  
  
And won't go back to where I used to be  
  
Faramir: A whole new town  
  
Eowyn: Every turn a surprise  
  
Faramir: With new things to do and see  
  
Eowyn: Every moment gets better  
  
Together: I'll find you anywhere  
  
There's time to spare  
  
Let me share this whole new town with you  
  
Faramir: A whole new town  
  
Eowyn: A whole new town  
  
Faramir: That's where we'll be  
  
Eowyn: That's where we'll be  
  
Faramir: In Gondor free  
  
Eowyn: That's where I'll be  
  
Together: With you and me

* * *

A/N: Ok. I'm going to write more and post now! So, moving off from Aladdin, we now have Hercules! Whoop! With two songs from that and then I have to find some other movie. 


	7. A Song about Legolas!

A/N: Hey, it's me again. Well, here's a song that I wrote at 1:15 A.M. when I was loaded on caffeine and sugar. Same thing like the last song.

* * *

Zero to Hero: Arwen  
(Zero to Hero, Hercules)  
  
Bless my soul!  
  
Lego's on a roll!  
  
Elf of the week on the Gondor opinion poll!  
  
What a pro!  
  
He can shoot a bow!  
  
Point him at a uruk and the uruk goes, 'uh-oh!'  
  
He was a no one, a zero, zero.  
  
Now he's a hotshot, he's a hero!  
  
He is an Elf with his act down pat  
  
From zero to hero in no time flat  
  
Zero to hero  
  
Just like that.  
  
When he smiles,  
  
The girls go wild with 'Oohs' and 'Ahs'.  
  
And they slapped his face all over the place  
  
And on every vase!  
  
From autograph fees and royalties  
  
Lego had cash to burn  
  
Now neuvo-riche and famous  
  
He can tell you how mush cash he earns!  
  
Say amen!  
  
There he goes again!  
  
Hot and undefeated!  
  
An eleven from ten!  
  
Girls line up  
  
Just to watch him flex  
  
And this hottie archer made them all faint when he'd flex!  
  
Lego, he comes, he sees, he conquers.  
  
Honey, the girls are going bonkers!  
  
He showed them archery, swords and spunk!  
  
From zero to hero  
  
A major hunk  
  
Zero to hero  
  
And who'da thunk?  
  
Whose hair is always gold and perfect?  
  
Legolas!  
  
Who fells enemies with archery tactics?  
  
Legolas!  
  
Is he hot?  
  
No one hotter!  
  
Is he sweet?  
  
Our favorite flavor!  
  
Legolas! Legolas! Legolas! Legolas! Legolas! Legolas!  
  
Bless my soul,  
  
Lego's on a roll  
  
Undefeated.  
  
Riding high  
  
And the nicest guy  
  
Not conceited!  
  
He was a no one a zero, zero  
  
Now he's a hot shot he's a hero  
  
He hit the heights at breakneck speed!  
  
From zero to hero, Lego's a hero, now he's a hero  
  
Yes indeed.

* * *

A/N: Yes, there are two people hotter than Legolas: Pippin and Faramir. And I'm sure Breck if she were to review this would say Boromir. So, now that we've all had the song about Legolas out of the way...time for the last mushy song I'll ever write! Yay! Ok, review, you know you want to! 


	8. Boromir is Singing again

A/N: Boromir is singing again. No Jamaican accent, however. Review! Even though Breck claims he could be hott with a Jamaican accent....

* * *

Just Below the Waterfall: Boromir   
(Just around the Riverbend, Pocahontas)  
  
What I hate most about rivers is  
  
They became my place of burial  
  
The water carried me away from my home.  
  
But people like me must sacrifice  
  
And gotta pay the price  
  
My casket lost amongst the roaring foam  
  
What's below the waterfall?  
  
Sharp rocks below the waterfall?  
  
Oh, yay, that's fun  
  
Falling down a waterfall  
  
Landing on rocks  
  
At the falls of Rauros  
  
Don't know what's better  
  
Drowning or splitting up  
  
What's below the waterfall?  
  
For me?  
  
Sharp rocks for me!  
  
I see it there beyond the mist  
  
I hear the crashing waves fall,  
  
Can I ignore the sound of simply plummeting?  
  
Because I've been shot with arrows  
  
And I'll never again see the walls  
  
And I will never have another homecoming!  
  
What's below the waterfall?  
  
What's below the waterfall?  
  
I look once more  
  
Just below the waterfall  
  
Not reaching shore  
  
Where I can find my city  
  
Don't want much more  
  
Death and dropping down the falls  
  
Just below the waterfall  
  
Just below the waterfall  
  
Should I just rest in peace?  
  
Or creep my dad and brother out?  
  
Should I float to kingdom come?  
  
Or is haunting the better choice?  
  
Should I die now and never know  
  
What's below the waterfall?

* * *

A/N: Ooh, it was weird to write that one! But it was done! Next, more Lion King, and a Hercules song! Review!!!! I think that my wonderful reviewers deserve chocolate and large checks! 


	9. He Will Rock You!

A/N: Presenting the Gondorian Version of We Will Rock You! Hope you like it. Basically I just wrote it in 2 minutes. Wow, that's a bad band name for the parody...**

* * *

****We Will Rock You! (Queen)**

**He Will Rock You! (King)**

Fari you're a boy making lots of noise

Shouting in the street gonna be a ranger one day

You've got mud on your face; you're father's disgrace

Kickin' your can all over the place Singin'

He will, we will, rock you!

He will, we will, rock you!

Bori you're a young man, tough man

Shouting in the street gonna take on Mordor one day

You've got blood on your face, you're Gondor's grace

Waving your banner all over the place Singin'

He will, we will, rock you!

He will, we will, rock you!

Denny you're an old man, crazy man

Shouting at your sons gonna make you crazy one day

You've got tomato on you're face, you big disgrace,

Somebody better put you back into your place

He will, we will, rock you!

Sing it!

He will, we will, rock you!

Everybody!

We will, we will, rock you!

We will, we will, rock you!

All right now!

(Boromir plays an electric guitar solo and the song ends)

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Leave a review if you care to. 


End file.
